


comfort amidst chaos

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bad Parents, Fluff, M/M, Magic-Users, Parent Issues, Witchcraft, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: minseok is the only constant junmyeon can lean on to, while everything else is a havoc.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	comfort amidst chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mianllow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mianllow/gifts).



> a commission fic.

The book is bound by softened wood, the title carved out and then painted, there is a lock on it, too, along with a small green gem embedded in it. The pages inside are beginning to brown, but the letters are still in tact, still coherent.

Junmyeon crosses his legs, gets more comfortable on the counter top, and then continues to stare at the back of the heavy book. His boyfriend is preparing potion in the medium sized cauldron, one hand continuously stirring the white potion inside, while the other is used to read in a straight line. Minseok is leaning over the cauldron uncomfortably, eyes narrow to read the lines.

“Should I hold it for you?” Junmyeon offers. He gets on his feet and takes the heavy book from Minseok’s bookstand, and comes closer to his boyfriend, smiling softly. “There. It’s better than the bookstand, isn’t it?”

“Thank you, Junmyeonnie,” Minseok gives him a kiss on his lips, and then looks at the book, reading. “You won’t be able to hold it for a long time, though.”

Junmyeon’s heart melts at the nickname. He shrugs. “You’re almost done, I think I can handle it.”

Minseok nods. He hurries over the kitchen counter, grabs the glass bottle with dried lavender powder, a glass of water, and the small jar with grasshopper’s legs. Junmyeon watches as Minseok takes a handful of lavender powder, makes a paste of it with water, and pours it in the now boiling cauldron.

He puts the water and lavender bottle back on the kitchen counter, muttering to himself. “Four grasshopper legs,” he adds them one by one, stirring the potion thoroughly after each of it. “And now,” he comes near Junmyeon, reads more from the book, and brings a box of mouse eyes. “Two of these.”

The only potion Junmyeon remembers needs mouse eyes is wheat allergy. He would’ve flipped back and read what the potion is about, but he can’t read Wiccan like his boyfriend. He’s the Witch of them, while his boyfriend is only a Hodwik. He should be reading the book while his boyfriend makes the potion.

He also should be making potions like his boyfriend -- even stronger ones. Hodwiks aren’t allowed to make powerful potions without a license, unlike Witches who are born with powers to handle powerful potions. Hodwiks are people who decided to learn magic, along with having a single parent who can use magic. Hodwiks and Aheifs (people without any parent who can use magic, and/or who chose not to learn magic) have more freedom in choosing their stream of work, unlike Witches and Wizards. 

“Junmyeon-ah, the book is slipping.”

Junmyeon instantly clutches the book harder, then keeps it back to how it was in his arms. Minseok turns the page, whispering the spell under his breath as he reads and stirs the potion.

“I’m sorry,” Minseok says, glances at Junmyeon with a pout. “You probably didn’t want to spend a date evening watching me do this.”

“No, it’s fun, actually,” Junmyeon says, then smiles. “Wiccan letters are whimsical, and this is important for your shop. I’m enjoying myself, Minseok-hyung, don’t worry.”

Wiccan letters are loops and sharp lines, which is essentially their script, but Junmyeon’s never learnt it, so they look like badly drawn cartoon characters to him. Minseok has learnt Wiccan as a side subject till his graduation, and he even gave his Witch Common Entrance Exam (WCEE) about a week ago.

After a while, Minseok adds two leaves of the purple flower plant (he doesn’t know it’s name). “What potion are you making?”

“Anti-cotton rash potion,” Minseok informs. “It’s going to be cotton season soon, and many of my customers tend to get affected by cotton rash.”

“But aren’t mouse eyes used in wheat allergy potions?”

Minseok nods. He turns the page again, the potion now is a glowing teal. “Cotton rash and wheat allergy behave similar, so its basic potion is made the same way.”

“Ah,” Junmyeon nods. He feels a painful throb in his arms. “Are you done, hyung?”

“Almost, I have another spell to chant.”

Minseok reads from the book again, mouthing the words, stirring the potion. He gets back to looking intensely at the potion as he mouths the words.

In potion-making, the spells are less for the potions themselves, and more about the potion-makers’ belief in the Deity of Medicine. The stronger the belief, the better working the potion is.

Once the potion begins to boil again, Minseok turns the heat off, and uses his mitts to bring the cauldron into its stand, and carefully pours the boiling hot potion into a big jar labelled ‘Cotton Rash’. Minseok doesn’t use Wiccan to label the potions and powders, unlike the old Witches who are constantly scared someone will steal their recipes, he actually wants to help people.

Some Witches are just selfish. For a good example, his parents. They don’t let Junmyeon borrow his grandpa’s Wiccan book, he wants to help Minseok strengthen his potions, but his parents tell him it’s a family treasure, not something Hodwiks can take over.

Junmyeon avoids talking about Minseok now, much to his own disappointment. He doesn’t like the way his parents talk about anybody. All they do talk about how Witches are better than the rest of the three. 

Once the bottle is sealed properly, Minseok puts it on the table near the main door. They move to the sofa, the movie they want to watch pre-selected a week ago, and the food should be arriving in twenty minutes. Junmyeon lets Minseok lay his head on his lap, as the movie begins.

It’s  _ Hulk _ , to begin their Marvel marathon for the rest of the month. It’s easier to choose a whole series instead of a single movie -- it saves so much of time they spend arguing/discussing over it. 

Ten minutes into the movie, Minseok takes Junmyeon’s hand and holds it close to his chest. “I can’t focus.”

“It’s about the WCEE,” Junmyeon can feel Minseok’s nervous energy. It’s a gift that runs in their family, to feel someone’s energy by touching them, something which Junmyeon doesn’t like when his parents use it against him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah, it’s that, but not now…”

They silently go back to watching the movie. While Minseok squirms around, trying to focus, Junmyeon just holds his hand, patient and understanding.

***

Junmyeon nervously waits on the table, watches his mother and father eat their dinner like they can’t see how wiggly and nervous their son seems.

His father finally puts his fork down with a thud. “Stop that. What’s wrong with you?”

Junmyeon feels his neck get stabbed with thousand needles of annoyance. _ ‘What’s wrong with you?’ Is that how you ask your kid about anything? _ He thinks. He doesn’t say it out loud, though. Soothes his annoyance just a little by telling himself he’ll be a better parent.

“I was wondering about WCEE,” He says.

His mother scoffs. “Right about time. Do you finally know a fashion designer is a stupid choice?”

Junmyeon is glad they aren’t sugar-coating their words now. It hurts, but at least it doesn’t have a deeper meaning, at least they don’t let him wander about their words.

“No,” He’s surprised by his own calmness. “I was wondering how long the results take to come out.”

Both his parents soften immediately. They share a glance. “Around six months,” His father informs. “Since it’s the whole world, and not just our country. Why do you ask? Are you thinking about finally learning Wiccan?”

Junmyeon remains silent He’s asking for his boyfriend. Because he’s so nervous about it, he couldn’t focus today, but it could escalate into something worse soon. He takes a bite of his food, to say he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Junmyeon, answer him,” His mother scolds, pointing her fork accusingly at Junmyeon. “Are you?”

Junmyeon sighs. “No, I was… asking it for a friend.”

“A friend?” His father glances at his wife. “A Witch friend?”

He fights his urge to roll his eyes. “Yes.”

***

Junmyeon works at a nice boutique, managed by an Aheif, owned by a Hodwik. It’s a little far from his house, but it’s closer to Minseok’s shop/apartment. Minseok’s shop is a couple of steps away from the bus stop, Junmyeon thinks that’s enough of an excuse to meet Minseok after his work.

He makes designs in the shop, for various customers. He handles mostly men’s clothes, Jongdae handles women’s, and the manager looks over their designs, helps them find the fabric, find the more fitting colour and shape. It pays well, he has fun throwing around ideas with Jongdae, but he leaves the shop feeling dread in his gut. He has to face his parents, no matter what, listen to them talk about him in Wiccan, like he isn’t there.

Sure, Junmyeon can’t understand Wiccan, but that doesn’t mean they don’t shift between normal words and Wiccan. “Junmyeon… he does it wrong… unworthy…” that’s all Junmyeon understands, and that’s enough to make him feel horrible.

That’s one of the reasons why Junmyeon visits Minseok after his work. It takes away the feeling from the gut, and gives a skip in his step.

It’s a ten minute walk from his shop to Minseok’s. The streetlights are switched on routinely, even though it isn’t anywhere near being dark. They light up at 6pm, and no matter what the natural lighting is, they switch on. The road is empty, rush hour ends at 5pm, and Junmyeon couldn’t be happier.

Empty roads contain many adorable animals walking around. Junmyeon gets to pet a couple of cats, one sickly dog. Junmyeon reminds himself to ask Minseok for a potion for the dog. 

He notices two of the many posters stuck on the streetlight -- it has a picture of Minseok’s shop. Junmyeon stops to read both of them. One talks about needing a delivery person, who’ll get paid and get free Wiccan classes, if they want it. Another one is about paid Wiccan classes. It has all the details needed to reach Minseok’s shop, even the shop’s phone number.

Junmyeon takes a picture of it, and sends it to Minseok with a ‘?’ as the caption. Minseok isn’t online, so Junmyeon continues walking to his shop.

Junmyeon sees Minseok moving back and forth, he gets something in his hands from the dozen of boxes in front of the shop, and goes back in, returns for more things. He’s wearing the robe Junmyeon gifted. He looks handsome in it, but it seems to be making his steps shorter.

“Hi,” Junmyeon smiles, looks into the box (it’s empty jars, and small glass bottles), then at Minseok. “Need help?”

Minseok comes closer to him, gives him a warm hug. “I could use some help.” He nods, and goes back to keeping the containers on the empty tables in the shop.

Minseok’s short steps make his walking animated -- a baby cartoon walking. Junmyeon stifles his laughter, stops Minseok from hurrying, and carefully helps him out of the robe. “It’s making things harder.”

“I have a lot to do,” Minseok sighs. “I didn’t notice.”

Junmyeon doesn’t need to touch Minseok to know why. He’s working himself to keep the WCEE results out of his head. Junmyeon silently joins him, but Minseok walks back and forth once more before he’s pulling Junmyeon into the two chairs behind the counter.

They move the chairs closer, so they’re almost snuggling. Minseok moves farther from his seat, so Junmyeon’s head is on his shoulder. “How was your day?”

“It was fine,” Junmyeon sighs. He looks at Minseok’s hands on his lap, thinking of holding it. “I enjoy my work for the most part.”

“Most part?” Minseok turns his head, rests his cheek on top of Junmyeon’s head. “What part do you hate?”

“Going home,” Junmyeon admits. Even the thought of it is repulsive. His parents don’t let him do his work, they keep talking about how he’s going to ruin their shop by not taking over it in the future. They try to guilt trip him into working for their shop. “My parents aren’t really supportive of my career choice.”

Minseok hums. “That’s okay, they’ll come around eventually.”

_ They won’t _ , Junmyeon thinks, but doesn’t say anything. He carefully steals Minseok’s hands from his hands, and entwines their fingers together, his chest fills with warmth. “How was your day, hyung?”

“It was good,” Minseok giggles, caresses the back of Junmyeon’s hands with his thumbs. “Your hands are cold, Junmyeonnie.”

“I heard the results are six months later,” Junmyeon whispers, he’s careful with his words, trying not to panic Minseok. It’s a failed attempt -- Minseok instantly stiffens. “I’m sure you’ve done great, hyung, don’t worry.”

Minseok sighs, but his posture doesn’t fall. “Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk?” Junmyeon tries. He squeezes Minseok’s hands, trying to help him, but Minseok just shakes his head. Junmyeon nods. “Okay. I have,” He checks his watch. “Ten minutes before I need to catch a bus.”

“I’ve put up posters for help,” Minseok says. He grins their hands to his mouth, touches the back of Junmyeon’s hands with his lips. “I can’t provide full-time wage, so I decided to add Wiccan classes with the pay.”

_ Minseok knows Wiccan _ , comes a thought, which makes his stomach flip unplesantly.  _ And he’s a Hodwik. Me, a Witch, doesn’t know Wiccan. A Hodwik is teaching Wiccan classes.  _ Junmyeon shakes the thoughts away. It’s bad to be thinking that way. Anyone can teach anything -- it’s not a competition.

“I saw that!” Junmyeon removes his head from Minseok’s shoulder, turns his body towards him. “There was a very sick dog too, do you think you can help the poor thing out?”

Minseok frowns. “I can’t do that, without a special license. We’ll have to take him to a hospital.”

Junmyeon pouts. “Okay. What kind of help do you need? Maybe I can help?”

Minseok shakes one of his hands out, and keeps it behind Junmyeon’s neck, chuckling. “It’s delivery, Junmyeonnie, you work full time.” He pulls Junmyeon closer, kisses him full on the lips twice. “Thank you for offering.”

“Tell me if I can help, in anyway,” Junmyeon steals a kiss, giggling. “And you’re welcome.”

***

It’s a Sunday, but Minseok can’t close his shop -- it needs to be open 24/7, just like all other medicinal shops. He wakes up early just to get the shop going at proper time, to make sure he’s packed all the orders, and everything’s in it’s place. It makes Junmyeon wonder how he managed to study for WCEE, but it’s Minseok, he’s known for being able to manage a lot at once.

Junmyeon crosses his legs under the blanket, eyes closed, but he can hear Minseok moving from here to there, doing his normal morning work. Junmyeon stayed the night since he missed the last bus home, and it’s the first time he’s staying at Minseok’s house for a long time.

Junmyeon giggles, eyelids still too heavy to move. It feels nice, like it’s a special milestone in their relationship. Junmyeon’s heart is racing, his stomach feels light like he’s about to throw up, but another giggle escapes his mouth. Junmyeon covers his mouth, unable to control his giggling. He just woke up, every emotion is an overwhelming one.

“What’s funny, baby?”

Junmyeon opens his eyes, face becoming warm from embarrassment. Minseok’s head is peeking into the room. Junmyeon squirms in his place, fidgets with his hands for a second. Minseok stands near the door, looking at Junmyeon with amusement. He walks in, sits next to Junmyeon on the bed with a fond smile.

He’s clearly taken a shower, but his hair is still wet, sticking in all directions. It looks cute.

“Good morning,” Junmyeon says, now fully awake. “I was just thinking of something.”

Minseok rests his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, then rolls onto the bed, his head now against Junmyeon’s chest. He looks up at Junmyeon with a pout. “I want to know, if it’s something funny.”

“It’s silly,” Junmyeon presses a kiss on Minseok’s forehead. “And maybe embarrassing.”

Minseok grins. “Then I need to know!”

“It’s my first time staying at your apartment.” Junmyeon doesn’t feel embarrassed now, it makes him feel better for some reason -- makes him a little happier than he was yesterday. It makes him feel relieved.

Minseok’s teasing grin falls, he takes Junmyeon’s hand and pecks the back of it. “I know, and we’ve been dating for six months. It was nice, right?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon pushes Minseok away from his chest. “Let me brush, I need to brush.”

“You need to shower, too,” Minseok says. “You can borrow my clothes.”

“I will,” Junmyeon waves dismissively at him. “That’s for after kisses.”

Minseok shrugs. “No kissing till you’ve showered.”

“I can change your mind~”

After thirty minutes of trying all the ways he knows, Junmyeon finally gives up on trying to get morning kisses, and goes to shower with Minseok’s clothes and a huge pout on his lips. He’s half way through when Minseok says he’s going to the shop, and asks if he wants to have breakfast down, in the shop, while he’s setting it up.

Minseok’s clothes are nice and warm, dark colours with purple being the most prominent one, and they are 100% cotton. Junmyeon wears the black trousers, uses Minseok’s black and silver belt, with maroon shirt, and slips on his blue robes. He puts his yesterday’s clothes on the bed, makes sure it’s folded properly. Just because he’s at his boyfriend’s house doesn’t mean he’ll forget his manners.

It’s 7:30am, Junmyeon notices. That’s when he usually wakes up, and now he’s going to have breakfast.

Minseok has opened the shutter of his shop, the two boards already placed right outside, and the counter is cleared for a makeshift table. Minseok asks him to get started while he finishes a small tour of the shop, but Junmyeon pulls him to the counter.

“You’ve promised kisses too,” he pouts. “Eat with me, I’ll help you with the shop.”

Minseok frowns. “It’s your only holiday in the week, I don’t want you to--”

“I want to, okay? I have the whole day to relax. Let’s eat~”

It doesn’t take them long to finish their breakfast, neither of them talk much while eating. The breakfast isn’t heavy, it ends within ten minutes, and while Junmyeon is stacking the utensils, Minseok takes a wet cloth to clean the counter.

“Hello?”

A guy in dark green robes is looking at both of them nervously, a paper in his hand. His voice suggests he’s still a teenager -- it’s deep, but not like a grown up’s. He adjusts his horn-rimmed glasses on his nose, and passes the paper to Minseok. The boy is a lot taller than Minseok and Junmyeon.

“There isn’t any description of what the job is.” He says, voice lowering. He’s biting on his lower lip, shifting his body weight from his right leg to left, then back to right again. He gulps. “Are you Kim Minseok?”

“That’s me,” Minseok smiles warmly. “And it’s a delivery job. I don’t know why I forgot.”

Junmyeon finishes stacking the utensils, and smiles at the boy. “Hey,” he smiles wider at the boy. The boy visibly relaxes a little with both of their smiles. “You seem nervous.”

“A little.”

“That’s okay.” Junmyeon nods. He takes the utensils and goes back to Minseok’s apartment. He dumps the plates into the sink, returns the pots on the stove, and comes down again.

Minseok is talking to the boy seriously, and the boy doesn’t seem that nervous anymore. They’re sitting on chairs, the boy nodding at all of Minseok’s words. It takes another minute for Minseok to finish talking about the places, and whatever the job entails. He introduces himself as Tao.

“I’m more interested in the Wiccan lessons,” Tao says, “It’s my first job.”

“How old are you?” Minseok asks, eyes wide.

“I just turned 18!” Tao replies excitedly.

Looking at Tao, Junmyeon thinks how he too was once excited about being an adult. It really isn’t that fun, Junmyeon wants to tell Tao, but it isn’t his place, and Tao’s excited face is cute. Junmyeon is only three years older than Tao, and those three years haven’t been the most fun. He’s still at his first job, it really isn’t that fun.

The only thing Junmyeon likes about being 22 is the freedom. It’s like his parents’ chains are slowly rotting away, and one day, he can move out. That’s going to be on top of his achievements list.

“Do you work here, too?”

Junmyeon blinks, realizing Tao is talking to him, he shakes his head. “No, I work at a boutique.”

“Are you a Hodwik too?”

Junmyeon shakes his head again. “I’m a Witch.”

“Oh!” Tao grins. “Are you going to teach Wiccan?”

The question makes Junmyeon’s gut flip inside out. He licks his lips, stares at Tao for a second. Minseok holds Junmyeon’s hand, and stands in front of him. “I’m teaching. He works full-time at the boutique.”

_ And I don’t know Wiccan _ . Junmyeon thinks. He feels like cowering behind Minseok, he wouldn’t be surprised if he physically shrinks under the weight of the question. He shouldn’t be feeling guilty about not knowing a language. Just because he’s supposed to learn it from the moment he knew to make noises, doesn’t mean he knows. And that’s okay, he knows. It’s all the guilt his parents have placed on him, he knows that too, but it’s a large amount of guilt.

Tao doesn’t question it further. Him and Minseok go into the shop, Minseok explains the way he has organized the shop, and answers the millions of questions Tao shoots at him. Most repeated answer is: you just have to by-heart it.

“I’ll go home,” Junmyeon announces, smiling a little. “I need to work a little on two pieces.”

Minseok waves at him. “Okay. Don’t forget your clothes.”

“Bye, Junmyeon-hyung!” Tao waves happily. “See you later!”

Junmyeon nods.

***

When he visits Minseok again, which happens to be a whole week later, Junmyeon has a tremendous amount of guilt on his shoulders as he walks to Minseok’s shop. He didn’t want to meet Minseok, not for another week, but he started missing his boyfriend.

The only reason Junmyeon keeps walking is because he knows Minseok won’t guilt trip him, won’t accuse him of being a bad boyfriend. Which is supposed to help, but Junmyeon is more used to accusations from his partners, so this will be a different experience.

The shop is much cleaner than he remembers, and Minseok is actually drinking coffee while sitting behind the counter. He isn’t overworking himself, actually relaxing, and it makes Junmyeon feel like he missed out on a big transition period in Minseok’s life.

“Hi,” He says, tries to smile as wide as he can.

Minseok beams when he looks at Junmyeon. Junmyeon’s smile widens, and he rushes behind the counter to hug Minseok. Minseok sets the coffee mug on the table, welcomes Junmyeon in his arms, and whispers. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Junmyeon pouts once they part. “I’m sorry I didn’t visit you for a week.”

Minseok shakes his head. “It’s okay. I was really busy too, I probably couldn’t hangout even if we wanted to.”

Junmyeon feels better instantly, but he reminds himself that he has to talk about what’s bothering him, what made him go to his torturous house directly, avoid Minseok’s warm company.

“Hyung, I didn’t visit because…” He gulps. There is no way to make this sound less rude. “I wasn’t busy, I was jealous and I kept thinking about bad things.”

Minseok takes his coffee mug again. He purses his lips, eyebrows furrow, and he asks, seeming a little irritated. “Jealous? Of what? Who?”

Junmyeon lowers his head, stares at his robes. He grabs the foldable chair nearby and sits in front of Minseok, avoiding making an eye contact with his boyfriend. “Of Tao. Of you, too, I guess. He’s learning Wiccan, you know Wiccan, and I’m a Witch and I don’t know Wiccan.”

“That’s…” Minseok’s hand cups Junmyeon’s cheek. Junmyeon looks at him, his features have softened. “I honestly don’t know what it feels like, Junmyeonnie, I admit that, but there’s no reason for you to be jealous of Hodwiks.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Junmyeon sighs. “I feel like I’m throwing away my privilege, somehow? I’m supposed to be a Witch, learn Wiccan and help people. And the least I can do is learn Wiccan, help others learn it, and I’m illiterate instead.”

Minseok frowns. “You shouldn’t feel that.”

“But I  _ do. _ Even the thought of learning Wiccan was repulsive before, but now, watching you and knowing Tao is learning something I should know better doesn’t help.” Junmyeon leans into Minseok’s hand, lets his cheek get squished against Minseok’s hand. “I don’t want to learn it, because I want to -- well, to put it frankly, rebel against my parents, but watching you both makes you want to learn it.”

Minseok nods. He puts the mug away again, takes his hand away from Junmyeon’s cheek. Junmyeon pouts. “Am I disturbing your coffee time?”

“No,” Minseok gestures to him come closer. “I just want some cuddles before we talk more about this. I haven’t had kisses or cuddles for a whole week. I’m craving affection.”

Junmyeon beams. He happily sits on Minseok’s lap sideways, wraps his arms around Minseok’s shoulders, and presses a kiss on Minseok’s forehead. “Hi.” He giggles.

“Hi,” Minseok nuzzles his nose against Junmyeon’s throat, his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, holding him in his place. “Do you want me to be honest?”

Junmyeon nods. “Yes please.”

“I think if you like the language, you should learn it anyway.” Minseok looks at Junmyeon, fondly squeezes him. “You… I guess rebelling works only if it hurts them and not you, right? Like, if you learn Wiccan to make them miserable, it makes more sense. You’re getting something, and they lose something. That makes sense.”

Junmyeon shrugs. “Yeah. That does.”

“What are you gaining by learning Wiccan, or anything else, is knowledge. What are you losing? Almost nothing.”

“Almost?” Junmyeon raises his eyebrows.

“Maybe a few dates, since you need to focus on learning.” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything, lets Minseok continue talking.

“Do you see where I’m going with this? Sure, rebelling against them makes you feel good, but maybe, you’ll realize there are other things which makes you feel good. Like learning Wiccan, or maybe learning languages in the first place.” Minseok pats Junmyeon’s back. “Being a Witch means you can learn Wiccan better, or easier, and have stronger potions, but that doesn’t give you a free pass. Nobody’s going to come rushing for your help, just because you’re born Witch. You need to work hard, just like everyone else.”

“Wow,” Junmyeon breathes out. “You’ll be a great dad one day, hyung.”

Minseok laughs shyly, cheeks dusts with pink colour. “Thanks?”

“It’s a compliment,” Junmyeon shakes Minseok’s shoulders, and pecks Minseok’s cute cheeks. “You’re amazing.”

Before he can tell Minseok that he’s still a little unsettled, Minseok moves his hand onto Junmyeon’s thigh, squeezes it. “So what’s stopping you?”

“I’m used to hating Wiccan,” Junmyeon frowns. “It’ll be hard to come around that.”

Minseok gives him a long look. “Yeah. But you’ll have to deal with it.”

“I guess.” Junmyeon stares at Minseok’s handsome face, combs his hair a little, caresses his cheeks with thumbs. “Will you teach me Wiccan, hyung? I think I’ll hate it less if you’re teaching it to me.”

Minseok leans his forehead against Junmyeon’s. “Of course, Junmyeonnie, we’ll look at our schedules and make some time, okay? But I’m strict, so you better not try getting away with any work I give you.”

“Work?” Junmyeon groans. “Nevermind, then.”

Minseok slaps his thigh, it doesn’t even hurt. “Brat.”

Junmyeon pecks Minseok’s lips. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

He catches up with Tao really quickly, and they’re getting a little competitive now. They don’t have many sessions of studying together, because of Junmyeon’s work and Tao’s work and Minseok’s work, so every one or two hours studying they do together is only a small witty comment away from being turned into a wrestling match.

Minseok makes sure they don’t get too personal, allows them to be competitive, and manages to keep it friendly. Junmyeon’s one-on-one session’s rewards are kisses, mostly absent-minded, but he doesn’t mind. As long as he gets Minseok’s attention.

When he’s with Tao, though, the thought of getting to throw a fun sentence to Tao is enough to encourage him to do better.

“I beat you this time,” Tao beams as he hugs Junmyeon goodbye. “That’s 4-2, now.”

“I’m still leading, by two days,” Junmyeon grins smugly, he waves at Tao as he hops on his bicycle and cycles away. He turns his attention to Minseok, tugs at his hand. “How did I do today?”

“Good,” Minseok laughs, he welcomes Junmyeon in his arms, and holds him close. “You’re so competitive, I don’t know how I’m not annoyed by both of you already.”

Junmyeon steals a kiss, grinning. “Because you like both of us. Especially me. You like me a lot.”

“I do,” Minseok sighs, a fake frown on his lips, he looks down. “That’s so unfortunate, isn’t it?”

Junmyeon chuckles. He can feel Minseok’s warmth like this, and he can feel Minseok’s calmness in himself too. It feels great. Junmyeon leans his forehead against Minseok’s, closes his eyes, and breathes out heavily. They stay like that for a good while, just holding each other, feeling calm and happy after a good, productive session of studying.

Junmyeon feels Minseok’s energy take a turn, he’s more nervous now. Junmyeon can feel the change better with his eyes closed.

“I can feel your energy,” Junmyeon reminds him, his eyes still closed. “What is it, hyung?”

Minseok breathes heavily. He moves his head to bury his face into Junmyeon’s shoulder. “My results… I got a letter yesterday, saying they’ll arrive by the end of this week. Which means they’ve already finished grading.”

Junmyeon squeezes his boyfriend in his arms, rests his head against Minseok’s, and runs his hand up and down Minseok’s back, stroking it to help him feel a little better.

“You’ll get good grades,” Junmyeon tells him. “I believe in you. Tao does, too. You need to believe in your test taking skills, hyung.”

“I know I didn’t mess it up too much,” Minseok whines. “I believe it. But I can’t help but think I’ll fail -- what if I fail? What then? I have to wait another whole year to take the test again? I can’t take another exam in a month, like Witches can. I’ll have to waste a whole year, and that means--”

Junmyeon squeezes him harder. “No. That’s a possibility, but thinking about it isn’t helping, is it? Let’s not think about it at all. Do you want to do something else?”

“Like what?” Minseok murmurs. He pulls back from the hug, a huge, sad pout on his lips. “I can’t  _ not _ think about it.”

Junmyeon pulls him to his potion-making area near the kitchen. He keeps the cauldron on the kitchen’s island, and holds the book Minseok uses to make his potions.

“I’ll read from this,” he taps the book. “And you’ll pretend to put things in the cauldron. You’ll have to tell me what we’re making after I’ve given you half of the instructions.”

Minseok’s face brightens a little. “Half is really easy.”

“Quarter of it, then.”

“No,” Minseok glares at him. “Half is easy, but we’re doing that. Don’t you dare give me quarter instructions, Kim Junmyeon.”

**Author's Note:**

> the worldbuilding is a little confusing, so pls let me know if you have any questions! i tried my best explaining but i'm still not that good at it :/ i hope you like it! please let me know if you did!!!!!! <3


End file.
